Duck
by RT4ever
Summary: If only Logan moved a split second quicker. Replaces Designated This. Lydecker, Logan, Max and Alec. Complete Story.
1. What's Left To Lose?

"Jesus you almost shot me" Logan said looking down at his arm, swearing he could see scorched fabric.

Lydecker contained his laughter for the moment, there were more pressing things to accomplish, even though the kid was rather funny.

"We had a deal" McGinnis said from the floor.

"Renfro. What's she doing to the X5's?"

McGinnis stood up, "I don't know!"

"Wrong answer" Lydecker wretched McGinnis' arm behind his back

"I swear to god Deck I don't know."

If McGinnis refused to answer that then he would get another answers first, answers he needed to know and he had been unable to avoid thinking about all summer, "What happened to 452?" Lydecker said with the gun still trained on McGinnis, "What did Renfo do with her?"

"Buried her, burned her, I don't know."

Lydecker gabbed the gun into his ribs, relief flowed through him that he hadn't imagined possible, "You're lying. They saved her didn't they." Lydecker didn't know if it was true or not, he didn't dare think what this would do to Logan if he thought even for a moment Max might be alive and it turned out to be false. They'd both spent 3 months thinking she was gone for good, they'd both grieved for her.

"What are you talking about Deck? The girl was dead."

"If she was dead then her organs would have been salvaged." He knew the routine and he knew an x-5's organs could been taken long after a normal person's.

"I'm sure they were. Look Deck."

He took another chance, after all what did he have to lose, "Help me get her back and I'll let you live."

"How do I know you won't just betray me again?"

Lydecker contained his relief, it hadn't just been wishful thinking, Max was still alive, "I want Max and Zack back."

"I can't help you with 599."

"What happened to him?" Lydecker said swallowing hard.

McGinnis groaned as the barrel of the gun was dug more deeply into his ribs "452, her heart was too badly damaged."

"So you took his?"

"He gave it."

"I want her back."

"How the hell do you expect me to accomplish that?"

"Arrange transfer for her."

"To where?"

"To wherever Renfo has been testing my kids."

McGinnis nodded and Logan finally allowed himself to breathe.


	2. Logan

Logan walked outside and took a deep breath of air, Max was still alive? How was that possible? He thought he was insane all of these months, just waiting for her to come back to him. Now Lydecker was telling him that Manticore had been able to do what he had thought was possible as she lay dead in his arms. Manticore had given Max a new life.

He couldn't comprehend it. Part of him wanted to celebrate, but the other part of him told him not to believe it. He'd just learned to live without her and even then he was barely getting by. If he lost her again….  



	3. Alec

The van swerved and Alec went crashing into the wall and Max's gurney crashed into him. He held her upright, "What the hell?" 

Max's eyes flickered, but the drugs were too powerful and she remained asleep. Alec thanked god for that, he didn't know what was going on out there, but it would be ten times worse if she was awake."

"Guys what's going on?" Alec screamed out, but he got no response and there was no entry way into the front of the vehicle, just the intercom.

The van swerved again, Alec continued to hold Max upright, "Shit"

"What" Max's eyes flickered open again

"It's nothing Maxie, just a few rather large potholes."

She smiled as the van swerved again "Logan"

"Who the hell is Logan?"

He got no answer Max was fast asleep again. He looked at the doors and wondered if he should break them open and get to the front. As soon as he had that thought though the van suddenly swerved again and started to flip. Then came to a crashing halt, but only after the doors had flown open.

Just as soon as he'd stood up again 2 of the other escaped '09 X-5's were standing at the open doors.

"Now think about it. There are two of us and one of you." The blonde said casually

Just then from behind him Max's voice called out again "Logan"

"I'm here Max" a voice called from somewhere Alec couldn't see

"Logan" he voice cried again and she sounded like a little child

_"Daddy!"_ Alec heard another voice cry out and he tried to ignore it as he steadied his stance.

"I'm right here Max" the voice was louder

"Stay back son"

Alec frowned when he heard that voice, it was Lydecker's. He was Manticore or at least he had been. He'd been true Manticore, so those rumors really were true that he had turned his back on them.

"494" Lydecker walked up smiling "You don't really want to do this. You don't want to help her."

"Her sir?"

"Renfro, she killed one of my kids in cold blood, I'm sure it's just a matter of time until she moves onto your unit."

Max groaned again and Alec started to worry she'd been hurt in the crash, he hadn't even been able to look at her yet.

Lydecker looked down at her, "It's okay Max, you're going to be fine."

"Her designation is 452."

"Her name is Max" the blonde girl was speaking again

"Logan" Max's voice cried out louder this time and it was apparently too much for this 'Logan' to bear because he suddenly emerged from the side of the van and had to be held back by Lydecker.

"Max" he cried out

Alec observed this 'Logan,' he assumed that he wasn't really Lydecker's son. He should have guessed a guy was the reason Max had tried so hard to get out of Manticore. This wasn't really what he expected for Max, the guy was in a pair of windbreakers and a long sleeved tee shirt and his hair was a sandy blonde mess that if it was any longer it would block his vision.

Alec noticed his eyes then as he watched Logan look down at Max, it was a mixture of relief and concern and then when his eyes connected with Alec's and he saw hatred, but it was fear that remained when his eyes fell once more to Max.

"Please let her go" was all he said.

"So you're Maxie's boyfriend? A normal guy like you with a girl like her. Lucky man. Then again she's a super bitch, so never mind."

He watched Logan's eyes flare up in anger.

"Wow, you really do love her."

"With all of my heart."

"Logan" there was Max's ever present cry and Alec saw Lydecker's grip on Logan tighten.

"_I love you" her voice was a whisper in the air_

He shook off her voice, he had his orders. He stepped back and over Max. He squatted down and placed his gun at her temple before he ventured to look actually at her. She had a cut above her eye, but the rest of her looked okay. He started to undo the restraints.

"What are you doing?" Logan's voice called out

"Sorry we have to leave the party so early, but Max and I have a big day tomorrow and we need our rest."

"If you think we're going to let you take her" the x-5 male spoke.

"How are you going to stop me without killing her in the process?"

"Logan" she cried again as she stirred

"Simon" her curls fell in her face and her hand pushed them back

He shook it off once more "Come on Maxie" He said raising her up, hoping she wouldn't be totally useless.

She wasn't, she was able to support herself a bit and he could see from the corner of his eye that hers had opened and smile formed across her face "You came back for me?"

Alec watched Lydecker smile at her as if she was a child "I told you it was for the best that you left, I wasn't going to let them keep you this time."

Max smiled and then she went limp again

"Son, let her go, you know it's the right thing to do."

"Sometimes the right thing can go so wrong."

"Take them both out."

She was running down the stairs "Daddy!"

Alec shook it off and then looked at Logan again, was that what he had looked like when he chased after her? When they had to drag him away?

He heard the vehicles approaching a split second quicker than the X-5's and smiled "Sorry guys, looks like the Calvary has come to the rescue. This has been fun though, let's say we do it again next week? Same time?"

He felt Max stir again and raise her head to look at him "Alec?" and then back out at Logan, she smiled and then frowned as she looked at Alec again. She started to fight him and almost caught him off guard, but she was too weak to do anything "Logan run" she cried out as she tried to raise her arms to fight Alec.

Alec pinned her arms behind her, "Don't do that again Max. I don't want to tell Renfro you didn't behave on our little vacation."

Alec watched the anguish in Logan's eyes as he was unable to do anything.

"We've got to go" the blonde cried, the sounds of the cars were less than a mile away. It was good to be out on a totally empty stretch of highway, they could hear things a lot earlier than in the city.

Max fought against Alec again, but they all knew it was futile, "Logan" she whimpered

"Max" his voice was barely above that of a whisper as he just looked at her being held back by Alec, he was so close yet he couldn't reach her.

"Rachel!"

"Daddy!"

"Rachel!"

"Rachel!"

"Daddy!"

"Rachel…"

The loud explosion

"Rachel!"

"Get in. Let's go!"

" Rach…no! You.."

"Go" he said letting her wrists go

Max turned back to look at him in shock

"Go!" he screamed

She stumbled out of the van and into Logan's waiting arms. He supported her with one arm as they ran back to the black Bronco.

Alec sat down on the floor, _she was safe. She was finally safe…He had saved her…_


	4. Lydecker

* * *

Logan's Bedroom-

Lydecker paced as she slept, she turned over and her eyes flickered  
_  
"Donald Lydecker are you asking me to marry you?"_

She tossed her head in sleep as she struggled to wake up, another blink.

_"I don't understand why you have to go again. Stop saving the damn world Deck and spend some time with me…One of these days you're going to turn around and realize you missed our marriage."_

"Just stay with me Deck. Don't go again. I can't keep worrying that I won't see you again. I can't handle it anymore…If I ever lost you Deck…Deck I would die without you."

He sat down on the bed next to her and pushed back her hair, "You're safe now Max" he whispered and her eyes opened once more.

_"Deck…Deck I love you…I love you so much…It hurts so bad….Why does it hurt so bad?…I don't want to leave…I don't…"_

"Lydecker" she groaned

"You had us worried. You've been asleep the whole night, it's morning."

"Logan?" the last vestiges of sleep were disappearing.

"In the bathroom, your friend, Cindy is giving him a haircut."

"Original Cindy's here?"

"Yea and so are Krit and Syl. They're asleep in the other room."

"I wan to see Logan."

He nodded "You will in a moment. I need you to promise me something Max"

She looked accusingly at him

"Make Logan let go of Manticore. If he keeps going after them, they'll keep going after him."

Max nodded unable to fault his logic.

"Well if it isn't my girlie back amongst the living."

Lydecker got up when he heard Cindy's comment.

"Hey there , heard you were giving Logan a haircut." Max said turning to the voice and smiling.

"Oh boo if you saw his hair, I knew you'd go straight back to sleep. Think you were in the middle of a damn nightmare."

"Hey" Logan said peeking his head in the doorway behind Original Cindy.

"Hey yourself, I didn't think your hair was that scary. In fact I think I thought I was in heaven for a little bit last night." she gave a teasing grin.

Krit laughed as he walked in from the hallway hearing that "I think that was because your van flipped over at least twice last night thanks to Syl"

Her sister hit their brother as she walked in behind him, "It was not my driving that caused that and it got the doors open didn't it."

Lydecker looked at his two kids, picking on each other like normal siblings and he was right their escaping had been for the best. His theory had been flawed, it hadn't been up to him to decide who would be a soldier, he should have taken his kids the moment he had started to realize that. The moment he'd had to bury his first son and now he'd lost 4 of his children, but at least he'd been able to save her.

He looked over at Max lying in the bed smiling as she looked at Logan "Okay I think it's time we gave these two some privacy." He looked at Logan "You have my number if you need me." Then at Max, "Take care Max."

"Thanks for your help" Logan nodded his goodbye

Cindy leaned over the bed and hugged Max, "I'm gonna come over right after work."

Krit and Syl both hugged her gently goodbye and followed the others out.  



	5. Home

Once he heard the click of the apartment door shutting, he sat down on the bed next to her , "What did I tell you about coming back?"

"I know all those times you told me to be careful and I went and got myself shot by myself."

"You got shot by yourself?"

"Yea a little mini Max clone, really kinda freaky. I wouldn't suggest it. Being shot by Bruno, totally the way to go."

Logan nodded "That and his aim sucked."

Max laughed and then gasped in pain "Oww"

"Careful." Logan said too late and then brushed back a strand of hair that had gotten in her face "You have two taped up ribs, I'm surprised you didn't notice before."

Max made a face "Everything hurts, hard to pin point exact injuries…"

"I'm sorry, like Krit said the van flipped twice."

"How did I get out?" Max asked searching her mind for the answer, but coming up empty, "Everything just kind of a blur…you were there and Alec…?"

"Yea I don't know," he paused, "we couldn't get to you. He was blocking us and they started moving in. He was holding you captive and then at the last moment he just let you go."

"Really?"

"Yea you turned to him said his name then you saw me, you smiled, then it hit you what was happening and you yelled at me to run."

Another face "Which you didn't"

He laughed and nodded "Which I didn't, you tried to fight him and then he just let you go…"

"Alec just let me go?" she tried to wrap her mind around that, "Was it a setup?"

He looked a little puzzled at that, he had been trying to figure out what happened all night, "I don't think so since it was our setup."

"Hmmm" she looked at Logan's face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Just intently."

"It's been a rough three months, give me a break." he shurgged

"I was at Manticore, don't tell me about rough"

He stroked her cheek again "I held you as your heart stopped. Trust me Manticore couldn't have been that tough."

Max raised her hand up and felt the scar through her shirt "Zack saved my life."

Logan put his fingers over hers "I know. He loved you, Max."

"I'm still tired" Max said softly

"Sleep some more."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"I'm not going anywhere Max."


	6. Logan

Max opened her eyes to see Logan's, he was stretched out alongside her watching her sleep, "Hey you weren't kidding about not going anywhere."

"Having some problems taking my eyes off of you."

"Don't worry, I'm really not going anywhere." She stretched and then groaned "At least or another few days." She frowned looking at him "Okay stop looking at me like that. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She took his hand.

He kept her hand, but sat up slowly and looked down at her "I love you, Max"

"Are you sure? I mean it's been three months and I was dead." she teased

"Oh yea I'm pretty sure" a grin tugged at the corner's of his cheeks, "I had this whole summer free of fighting, not being told I was self righteous, my food was always exactly were I left it. It was horrible."

"Well in that case," Max smiled "I love you too. I'm pretty sure Original Cindy already told you that though."

"She loved you, boo. I want you to know that. That girl of mine" she wiped away her tears, "She loved you something fierce, poor girl fought it as hard as she could, but she loved you." she extended a hand and touched his cheek. "You hold on to that, never forget how much she loved you, never let her leave you."

He could almost smile at the memory, move past the pain, almost, but not quite, "It sounds a little bit better coming from you."

"So tell me if I'm wrong, isn't a girl normally supposed to get a kiss after not only being gone for 3 months, but being told that you love her?"

Logan smiled "I don't want to hurt you, your ribs remember."

"My ribs will be fine."

He eased as gently as he could towards her and softly kissed her lips. She tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back. "You're injured."

"I'm tough, I can take it."

He shook his head as he lay back down, never losing eye contact with her, he stroked her hair. "This summer proved something, I'm not."

She sighed looking at him

"What was that for?"

"I really missed you. We wasted a lot of time."

"You're back now."

She thought for a moment about Lydecker's words, he was right and she knew it, so she said the words she didn't want to say, "You've got to give up on Manticore. We can't expose them."

The crusader inside of Logan frowned in confusion, "Zack and Tinga are dead because of them, you almost died because of them."

She thought for a moment and wondered if maybe they could stay one step ahead of Manticore, maybe they could stay safe and punish them, then she looked deep into his eyes and thought about all the days and nights she'd spent thinking she would never see him again, and she knew she had to let Manticore go, it wasn't worth it, "If you keep going after them, they're going to come after us."

Logan nodded and his hand stilled on her neck "This is your fight Max, if you want me to stop I will. I don't want to risk losing you again."

"I know the feeling."

They continued to stare

She laughed "You know you can carry me out onto a sofa so you can do work."

He pretended to think about it and then shook his head "Nope. Just want to stay here watching you."

"You're a goof" she extended her hand to rest on his cheek

"A goof?" he made a serious face

She nodded "A goof, but you're my goof"

"I think I'm okay with that then. I can't believe you called me a goof though, did you spend your summer watching 80's reruns?"

She just kept smiling.


	7. Eyes Only For One

"Logan!"

Max turned in the kitchen to see a blonde start walking into the room.

Her eyes connected with Max's, Max's eyes won. "Uhh"

"Asha" Logan said striding into the room, "I meant to call you, tell you not to come by today."

Max turned to glare at Logan, _who the hell was this trashy little skank?_

"Uh yea" the girl stammered looking at Max dressed only in a blue button down of Logan's, the easiest thing to put on because of her ribs, "I can see you're a little busy"

"Asha this is Max" he said gesturing to Max, "Max, this is Asha. She's been helping me out this summer."

Max continued to glare as Asha remembered Max's name, "Wait, Max as in Max?"

Logan laughed, "Yea that Max"

"I thought she was…" Asha continued to look confused.

"Dead? I'm not, obviously." Max snapped from behind the counter.

Logan tried to contain his amusement from watching Max ooze jealousy.

"So I'll just go then. Why don't you call me when you need help again." Asha said dashing towards the door.

"I'll call you in a few days" Logan called out after her.

Max glared at him "You call her and I'm letting you go after Manticore."

He walked towards Max and placed a hand on her back as he moved them closer together, "She's been helping me dig up information on Manticore."

"She wants you." Max said dead faced

"No she doesn't" he laughed slightly

Max shook her head "Oh yes she does, I'm female I see these things."

He shook his head and grinned "You don't need to worry, Eyes Only, only has eyes for one woman."

"He better" she said looking up with a smile.

"He does and he's never taking his eyes off of her ever again."

"We're a couple of sentimental fools aren't we?"

"Yea Zack's probably turning over in his grave."

Max hid the loss of her smile by burying herself in his chest. She saw her brother behind the glass, barely recognizable as her brother, she hugged Logan tighter ignoring her ribs. He was worth letting the ghosts go and really giving this normal life thing a shot, "Are you aware your fridge is like totally bare?"

He pulled away and she watched him grin as he turned to the fridge, "Bare to you, but not to a culinary genius." The fridge door opened, "Ooh" he grimaced.

"Told ya" she said leaning back on the counter.

He turned and waved a finger, "Give me a few, I'll come up with something. Don't I always."

"Yea ya do. It always works out doesn't it."

* * *

The end...Told ya it was a short story, just replacing an episode. Hope ya liked 


	8. What a Difference a Year Makes

Okay so one person asked for a sequel and I thought about, never had there been more plans for this little story than the day after they saved her. I just wanted to get Max back into Logan's arms. Explore one of the characters' What If's….Then I went to bed right after reading that and I started thinking maybe an epilogue might not be too bad. Okay I got an idea stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away. So I wrote this part the next day, it's totally not necessary to the story. I don't have any more written beyond this part of the epilogue so if you want any more, then you have to reply to this one…

So if you do want more there will be a few parts to this, each probably not too long, but little glimpses into what happened them. Italics mean it's a part memory and not something Alec knows. Yea thought about doing the whole, you're not really sure who's watching them, then I decided it's just too much effort and I know people enjoy envisioning Jensen since like every damn story on this page is about Alec (Is it a little obvious I want a ML story to read?).

* * *

"I've got a delivery for a Mr. Alden" 

He almost smiled when he heard her voice, his glass stilled for brief moment.

"Looks like the papers have arrived" Thomas Alden the 70 year old gentleman Alec was doing business with said as he stood, "I'll be right back"

"I need your signature right here"

He allowed himself to smile this time at her chipper voice.

"Thanks"

He heard the door shut and Alden reentered the room, "That was quick. What service did you use?"

"Jam Pony, most reliable, which isn't saying much. Cute girl though" he said almost as an afterthought as he sat.

* * *

He followed her from Jam Pony to outside of the building which housed the Seattle Times. She was still dressed in her work clothes, black lose carpris, three quarter maroon top covered by a black vest, her bag slung across her back. She paced and looked at her beeper, she looked at it three times in five minutes. He gave a small laugh over her impatience. She turned every time the doors opened and finally her waiting was rewarded and she smiled. 

The hazel eyes focused in close, at first unsure that this had been the same man he had given her back to last year. Logan was dressed in a gray suit and smoky blue tie, his hair shorter and styled, eyes framed by neater glasses, he was completely unrecognizable as the man that had gone after Max last year, if it weren't for how Max smiled at him, Alec would have never believed it was him.

His eyes narrowed and focused on their mouths.

She pouted and pretended to be angry "You're late"

He laughed as his smile widened "Five minutes," he said looking down at his watch.

_"I got a job"_

_She turned and made a face, had she heard him right? "You got a job?"_

_"Yea, you know one of those 9-5, paycheck every two weeks , insurance."_

_She stopped him before he went on, "Yea I'm aware of what a job is since I've been the only one out of the two of us who's had one this whole time. I wasn't aware you knew what one was since you're so fond of keeping me from mine."_

_He laughed, "Keeping you from Normal, such heartache."_

_"So how broke are you?"_

_He knew that was coming, "I'm still far from broke, just thought I should keep it that way."_

_She wasn't letting this go so easily, "Didn't you stop being a journalist for a reason?"_

_"Oh you mean the people wanting me dead. I'm going to try to avoid doing that this time around."_

_She laughed at him_

"Ready to go?" he said extending a hand

"You know if we've missed it."

He laughed, "Max, it's a street fair, it's on until 7 and it's two blocks away."

"I don't like you working." she said melting into his side.

"Why because there's no one for you to play hooky with? Why are you still wearing gloves?" he asked looking down at her gloved hand, encompassed by his own.

She looked down, kind of actually surprised to still see the black riding gloves on her hands, "I tried to convince OC all day to fake sick with me." she pouted as she tugged of the gloves.

Alec caught sight of her hand suddenly sparkling and realized his Maxie had gone and married her Logan.

"Marry me" he whispered in her ear as they lay on the couch together spending a lazy day just dozing, talking and listening to music.

Her eyes flickered open, had she fallen asleep?

He felt her body still entirely, her breath stop and he panicked "Max?"

"Did you just…?"

"Ask you to marry me? I think I did." he sounded unsure.

The tension broke, she laughed and turned, straddling him, "Did you not mean to?"

He honestly looked puzzled, "I meant to wait until our anniversary. I was going to do the whole flower, candlelight…" he shook his head. "Sorry I meant to make it more special. I just…" He gave a small nervous laugh, "So what do you say?"

She started to glow and her teasing nature came out, "Do I get a ring?"

"You get a ring if you stand up it's in the closet."

"Why is it in the closet?"

He laughed "Because it's in my shoe since nothing is sacred to you in this apartment."

"I thought you told me to consider it our apartment."

"That was before you decided my boxers, tee shirts and socks were your permanent lounge wear."

She laughed, "Okay I want my ring." she said hitting him.

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" he said grinning

She faked serious, "It means I'm waiting to see the size of the rock."

He laughed, "Should have known better than to get involved with a girl who can tell the clarity without the."

She cut him off, "Where's the ring?"

"Max" he looked her straight in the eyes and then glanced down at her body, "you're sitting on top of me."

"I knew that" she said with a tilt of her head and hopped off.

"So did something happen at work?"

Max shook her head as she retook his hand, "I just wanted to get away."

He paused, she turned to him, "How about I see if I can get us sector passes for this weekend?"

"The cabin?" she said with a smile

He nodded, "It always nice this time of year."

She laughed, "I think anywhere not Seattle and minus the screeching sounds of Normal's voice is nice this time of the year."


	9. Browsing

Okay so was thanking me for the chapter, asking for another chapter or just what it was thanking for that chapter. I know it's pure fluff right now…If you want it to go on a bit more that will change, I do love my fluff though. Okay so I'm gonna stop talking now. Here's the chapter….

* * *

He made his way down to the street and followed them. Hand in hand they strolled in and out of stalls. She paused at a stall of baby items. Was his Max going to be a mother? He moved in closer to hear what they were saying. 

"Max, I'm pretty sure your namesake doesn't have any drawer space left." he said on a sigh as she picked up a navy blue sweater.

"It's getting cold, he needs warm clothing." she defended, glad that Jace had left Mexico and had moved to the outskirts of Seattle.

"You said that last week when you bought a snowsuit."

She turned to glare, "A snowsuit and a sweater are two very different things."

"Max, he's got a mother to buy him these things."

She ignored him and was distracted, "Oh look at how cute that cradle is"

He laughed, "He's too big for a cradle."

"But it's so tiny and cute" she said squatting down to its level.

Alec frowned looking at the tiny white cradle, what the hell happened to Max.

"Logan?" she turned her eyes to him and Alec almost laughed, he knew Logan had no shot in hell of saying no.

"Max," he tried to reason, "he's already too big for that. He'll flip himself on his head."

She pouted, "I know but…"she looked back down at the cradle and made it rock with her finger.

Suddenly Logan looked a little startled, "Is there something you want to tell me Max?"

She turned to see his face and laughed, "No, oh god no."

Alec and Max both laughed as Logan let out an unsteady breath.

Her gaze turned back to the cradle, her expression wistful, "But one day there will be…"

He squatted down beside her, "You really want it?" he said with a smile.

She smiled and nodded.

"We don't get the sweater?" he bargained.

"But"

"You just bought him a snowsuit Max." he reminded

"Fine" she gave in with a pout and then smiled once more as she pushed the cradle.

Logan stood and went over to talk to the vendor.

"I can't believe you went and got married Logan" his cousin Bennett came up to him at the reception and patted him on his back.

"I can't believe he didn't have a bachelor's party" his older cousin, JJ joined in with a frown.

Logan laughed, while Bennett looked across at his brother, who was similar in build and coloring to Logan, the family resemblance obvious in them, "Have you seen Max?" he asked

"Max may be hot now, but give her a few years" JJ said with a shake of his head and a knowing look.

"Hey!" Logan said frowning

His cousins laughed at him, his infatuation and love for his wife obvious.

"She adores you now, but trust me…a few years, a few kids…Man, next thing you know you're buying 500 dollar pairs of french lace panties just hoping."

"Are these underwear for her or for you?" Logan asked

JJ responded by hitting his cousin.

Bennett looked baffled by his brother's words, "You've spent 500 dollars on underwear? You're aware we're in a recession right? And the family business is bust right?"

"Who's spending five hundred dollars on underwear?" Max asked walking over, in her simple white gown.

"JJ has to bribe his wife to sleep with him." Logan said matter of factly.

She laughed and then looked up at Logan, "You're aware"

"If I ever want to bribe you with something, it should be something for your bike?" he said easily.

She grinned and nodded then cuddled into his arm, "Knew there was a reason I married you."

"He promised to hold it for us until the fair is over. We'll get it as we walk back to the car." Logan said rejoining Max.

"So are you sure you want to veto the sweater?" Max said holding the sweater once more.

"Sweater down." he said halfway laughing.

She sighed.


	10. Striking

**Okay so just a little further look into the life of Max and Logan.**

* * *

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as Logan leaned close to tell her something. They were with another couple, both dark haired, nothing much else to say about them. Logan and Max were still the striking couple, her hair straight, lightly flipped at the ends which rested on her bare shoulders. She was wearing a simple black strapless, empire waist dress, which sadly only gave Alec a nice shot her calves. Logan seated next to her wore a black suit and silver tie both outshone their companions by miles. 

They didn't see him as he walked into the restaurant with his date, herself a strikingly beautiful female as all the women in Alec's life had been in the past year. She was a blonde, they were all blondes now. He didn't dare risk another brunette.

He wondered as he sat down if he should ask the maitre d' to move them to a closer table so he could see their lips as they talked, but then he realized they would see him. Even though he hadn't planned on seeing them this evening, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to watch them. He had been curious what had happened to them since their walk through the street fair almost seven months ago. He'd gone to her job almost a month ago and waited all afternoon to see her, but she had never arrived.

She shook her head, turning down the wine.

"What do you have against us having a baby?" She asked after tossing a log into the fire. She loved the fireplace at the cabin, it was the only thing she was sad the apartment didn't have.

He looked startled for a moment, "I don't have anything against us having a baby."

"You're lying." She said sitting down on the couch next to him. She turned her body so her back rested against the arm so she could study him. "It looked like I was gonna have to scrape you off the street when you thought I was pregnant."

He laughed, "I'm not lying…I was just startled earlier. Where's all this coming from?"

"Do you think I'd be a bad mother?" she asked, fears still lingered deep within her she'd knew she'd never be able to shake.

"Are you kidding, I think you'd be a great mom." he leaned over and kissed her.

That wasn't getting him off the hook, "Logan"

"Max" he said returning her look. He crumpled first, "You caught me off guard…. I just.…"

"You just what?"

He wasn't lying when he said the whole thing had taken him by surprise, she was twenty-one, he'd always assumed she'd want to wait. He hadn't wanted to force her to grow up so quickly, they'd already married when she was at an age where he didn't do much more than drink and go to class. The worlds they'd grown up in were different though, she'd never even gotten to be a kid. "Have you met my family?" he finally admitted honestly.

"What does your family have to do with this?" she asked confused

"I could really screw up a kid."

She laughed and he looked stunned, he admitted one of his deepest fears and she laughed, "Logan, did you not notice how well I turned out with your love?"

He smiled, "It's a little different."

She shook her head, "You're the most loving and caring person I know. Honestly you're my whole reason behind ever even thinking about kids, I mean even if I suck at it, I know you won't."

"Max?"

"I love you, Logan" she whispered leaning across the couch.

She leaned in to Logan as he whispered in her ear. A small smile passed across her lips and her hand went to her stomach. He realized at that moment what he couldn't see because of the drape of the dress, his Maxie was going to be a mom.

"You're glowin'" Original Cindy said as Max walked up to the lockers.

Max looked at her confused.

"You're pregnant." Cindy clarified

Max gave another puzzled expression and looked down at her stomach, yup just as she'd thought, still flat, she looked back up, "How'd you…"

Original Cindy smiled knowingly, "So how did Logan take the news?"

"We're pretty good if only one of the parents gets morning sickness."

"The boy threw up?"

Max shook her head, "He looked like ralph. Then he made me sit down." She made a face, "Then he started to pace and move everything around."

"Oooh maybe he got the nesting stage along with the morning sickness."

"He's worried, for every single reason there is to be worried and Logan of all people thinks he'll be a bad father."

"Logan?"

Max's eyes widened in agreement, "I know, that's what I said." She sighed, "He's worried that something's going to happen to me, he's ready to put me on bed rest. I'm three weeks along."

Original Cindy laughed, "Oh boo, that's not his fault. He loves you so much, he couldn't survive losing you again"

Max sighed, she knew OC was right on that one, protective would be an understatement for his treatment of her for the past year. She shook her head once more, "We've known I'm pregnant for a weekend, he's banished all booze from the house and I've eaten enough veggies to turn me green. Don't even get me started on the milk."

Cindy laughed, "Logan doesn't consider Ring Dings a vital part of the food pyramid?"

"Don't kid, me and junior are going to starve." she placed a hand over her stomach.

"Oooh a baby" Original Cindy once more returned to the focus of the subject and dropped her face down to Max's stomach, she started rambling on to Max's stomach as Max looked around nervously.

"Get up" she cursed, "37 weeks of this." she muttered to herself, how the hell was she going to survive?

He watched as Logan lifted her hand up twice to kiss it and realize that they had been holding hands this whole time when the man they were with raised up his glass and it was visible that Logan had to disengage his hand from hers. They all raised up glasses and toasted.

"Logan" Max called out walking in the door. She'd gone over to Original Cindy's apartment after work, "Yoohoo, Logan" she called again and frowned as she realized he was not only not answering her, she didn't hear any noises besides her own in the apartment. She found a note taped on his computer, "Had to go out, back by 7." She frowned and flopped down in his chair, he was meeting an informant. She pushed back the chair and she stood, she didn't know what to do with herself. She walked towards the guest room, now would be as good a time as any to start thinking about what to do with the room.

She smiled walking over to the cradle they had bought months ago that had started this whole thing. As she reached it and looked down she saw a small tan bear resting in it. She smiled picking it up and sat down on the bed.

She heard the door open and he called out, "Max"

"In here" she called out.

"Hey" he smiled from the doorway.

She raised up the bear and smiled.

He softly smiled back, "Did a little shopping on my lunch hour."

"He's cute"

Logan looked a little embarrassed as he raised his hands up, "He looked like one I had as a child."

She smiled picturing him as a child clutching a small teddy, "Did he have a name?"

Logan laughed walking over to her, "Just Teddy"

"Real creative Logan"

"I was a baby Max" he defended sitting down next to her. "So what do you think about yellow?" he said looking around the room.

She made a face, "I think it clashes with the rest of the apartment." Then she smiled and pictured the room in a soft yellow with bright white furniture. "I think I like it."

He smiled again as they leaned in for another kiss and tried to figure out how that hard ass girl he'd known for those brief few weeks became this PDA prone mom-to-be.


	11. Rewards

He waited for them outside of Logan's job. It had been five months since the last time he'd seen them. He'd almost gone up to the table a few times during their dinner, but he knew that would cause them to run. Nothing he could say would convince them otherwise. Logan would run as far and as long as he had to, in order to keep her safe.

He'd known it the moment he'd heard his voice calling out to her. Saw it the first time he'd seen him look at her. He'd seen it again at the street fair and at the restaurant. Logan loved Max more than anything else, he would never allow her to be taken from him again. Alec understood, he would do the same with Rachel if only he'd be given a chance.

She was dead now though, he'd placed flowers on her grave. They would never have a second chance.

Alec took an unsteady breath, pushing away the memory as he waited for Max. He'd seen the signs up for the street fair, it came every three months and lasted for a week. He'd seen them here a year ago, he could only assume that they would repeat the experience. This was the third day though and all he had watched was Logan walk out to his car everyday after work.

He would go and wait at their apartment if he could. He couldn't disappear for that long though, couldn't spend day after day hoping she'd emerge. Who knew how often she'd go out with a newborn? He could slip out of work early though, disappear for an hour and hope.

He realized his patience was finally going to be rewarded as Logan emerged, paused outside of the building and looked down at his watch. She walked up a few minutes later in a pair of black fitted capris, sneakers and a fitted white shirt, not at all looking like she could be responsible for the little person in the blue stroller she pushed. Logan kissed her first, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in close to him. When he pulled away he whispered "Hey"

She smiled back "Hey yourself."

He grinned and moved his attention downwards, "Hey Alex" he pushed back the blanket a bit to see his wide eyed son.

_"Okay so I'm thinking you were right"_

_Logan looked up from the computer to Max standing next to him, "What was I right about?"_

_"We're not ready for a baby."_

_His eyes fell on her stomach and then raised back to Max's own._

_"Don't look at me like that." She said walking away, well waddling away, not even an X-5 could be graceful this far along._

_He laughed as he followed her, he hugged her from behind, "We're ready…We have every single piece of baby paraphernalia ever made."_

_Max shook her head and turned, "No, no I don't mean that…In less than a month there's going to be another person in this apartment. Someone totally dependent on us."_

_He laughed, "We're gonna be fine."_

_"What if we're not?"_

_"We will be" he gave her a soft kiss to reassure her._

_"You're gone all day." she whimpered._

_He laughed and didn't dare remind her that she had been the one who wanted a baby, "If I have to I'll quit, I promise."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise"_

Logan took over Max's place pushing the stroller and Alec made his way down to street level to follow them.

Again it was a baby stand that caught Max's attention.

Logan laughed, "Max there's no way he can need any more onesies" he said as she started looking through a stack.

Max turned with a serious face, "More clothing this kid owns, less often I have to do laundry."

Logan laughed as he bent over to pick up his son who had started to fuss.

_"Hey" he whispered walking back into the room, so very aware of his sleeping son._

_She looked up smiling, he'd never seen a more beautiful sight, though she'd grimace every time in the future that she saw pictures of herself. She saw sweaty and disheveled, he saw glowing. "What'd my girl say?"_

_"That you owed her twenty bucks."_

_Max laughed softly, "I never made that bet."_

_He smiled sitting down on the bed next to her, his finger tracing his son's cheek, "You did good" he said to her._

_"We did good." she said it and she meant it, not just the perfect blend of their DNA. The months he'd spent by her side through every step, a bit frustrating at times, but so very welcomed. Then the eleven hours they'd waited for their son to arrive, not once did he complain about her crushing his hand, though she did catch him rubbing it a few times and she'd remember up until the next contraction hit that he was only human. She felt the baby stir in her arms and she looked down smiling at this perfect little being, "Look who's finally waking up." Their son had promptly fallen asleep after being placed on Max's chest and had screamed when the nurse had removed him to clean him up, he'd been asleep by the time he'd been given back to her. "Feel like holding your son Mr. Cale?"_

_He smiled at the name, mostly because it meant he'd get to say it back to her and the joining of her name and his still stirred within him a feeling of joy he'd never imagined possible, "Why thank you Mrs. Cale." he said as she transferred the newborn over to him, not as gracefully as one would have imagined, but that would come with time._

_"Hey there Alexander Zachary Cale" he said as the infant's blue eyes looked up at him, he didn't care what anyone said about infants not being able to focus, Alex was obviously advanced. "Thank you" he said to Max._

_She titled her head and smiled, "I seem to remember you had a part in creating him."_

_Logan shook his head, "No, thank you for loving me, sticking with me through everything. I never even imagined Max…" he looked down at his son and shook his head, he hadn't known all that was possible…He looked up at her again, "Thank you for coming home."_

_She brushed away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, definitely wasn't only the hormones. They'd come so close to not having this…_

"Ducks or frogs?" Max said holding up two different onesies.

Logan shifted his son in his arms and actually stopped to think about it, "Ducks, he'll match the room he's never in."

Max laughed as she put down the green outfit.

_They were both lying awake staring at the ceiling. _

_Logan pushed himself up and grabbed the monitor and held it up to his ear. "Is he breathing?" he turned to her._

_She took it from his hands and held it up to her ear, "Yea."_

_"Okay" he said lying back down._

_She put the monitor on the table beside her and curled into Logan's side. They both lay there for several minutes longer, Logan's eyes wide on the ceiling, Max's wide staring blankly at his chest. Both ears craning for the tiniest little out of the ordinary noise. She shot up and grabbed the monitor, "That sounded weird"_

_He pushed himself back up, "What was it?" He asked, cursing his only normal hearing and eyeing the chair._

_She jumped out of bed dressed in his boxers and tee-shirt, thankful that the boxers no longer irritated the skin below her belly where they had been forced to reside through the final months of her pregnancy and the shirt was no longer taunt against her skin. "I don't know, I'll go check."_

_"He's fine" she said returning to the room within a minute. She crawled back into bed and once more rested her head upon Logan._

_They both shot up as they heard a noise out of the monitor. They both turned to the monitor awaited another sound, but there was none._

_Logan groaned and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, "We're never going to get any sleep."_

_Max thought of the white daybed in their son's room for when Original Cindy wanted to crash. "I could" she was about to offer to go stay with their son._

_Logan gave her a look knowing what she was thinking, the same thought had crossed his mind too, "Bring Alex and the bassinet in here?" he offered_

_Max sighed a breath of relief, the bassinet, she'd forgotten about the bassinet. Not the low cradle that rested beside the couch, the bassinet they'd bought for visiting Cindy or so they could have Alex next to them as they worked at the computer. "Thank you" she said with all the relief of a new mothe__r._

She carried in the bassinet and then Alex, stopping by Logan's side first so he could kiss the infant goodnight again. She tucked their son in and then tucked herself into her husband's slightly more relaxed body.

"Original Cindy keeps asking to babysit."

An eyebrow lifted as Logan looked at Max, "Not that I"

She laughed, "Yea I know." Max shook her head wondering how exactly her friend expected her to be away from her seven week old son for more than the half hour it took to run some desperately needed errand.

Once they'd figured out how to let him out of their room, they'd think about letting him out of the apartment and considering Max had already mentally rearranged their room to fit in the crib once he got too big for the bassinet, Cindy was in for one hell of a long wait.

Alec smiled as Max walked away from the table to place a kiss on her son's head before her attention was recaptured by a duck towel that squeaked when you pressed the hood, which she repeatedly demonstrated for the men in her life.

_

* * *

_**AN: Yea okay more fluff. Hmm, I know one person is still reading this, not sure if anyone else is, but anyway...next chapter is going to be a real chapter and not just catching up, might be the last one too haven't decided that yet, all depends on how much a feel like writing in one shot.**


	12. Watching Eyes

Blue eyes focused on them, lips twitched trying to contain a smirk that had come after his annoyance and anger had passed. They were oblivious to him, any noises she might have heard covered up by the soft music, her attention already distracted by Logan. She was on her back on the sofa, her legs draped over him, he was leaning over her switching between whispering to her and kissing her. Her hand now wearing his rings occasionally raising up to the back of his neck, running her hands along the back of his hair, small smiles were passing her lips.

He took in the scene outside of them, noting the obvious differences since the last time he'd been here. An empty white cradle rested next to the sofa, a baby monitor rested before them on the coffee table and not to mention the new addition underneath the top of Max's black tank, which openly he admired while he could.

"Looks like I'm a little late in interrupting. So what do I have a niece or nephew?"

They'd both started to shoot up the moment he'd started to speak, Logan was speechless and Max whispered, "Zack" as she raised a hand to her chest, where the scar of his gift had once resided.

He smiled as he watched her eyes in those first few seconds, the joy and the fear fighting each other, he'd chastise her later about letting her guard down, for not reacting like a soldier would have. "It's me baby sister."

Everything Manticore had ever taught her flew out of the open skylight he'd come in from; she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Zack" she cried as he returned the rib crushing hug. He couldn't hide his smile in that moment, she may not love him like she loved Logan, but she did love him.

He looked over Max's shoulder to see Logan now standing, different emotions running through his eyes, distrust being the most obvious, followed by confusion.

"Tell your hubby I'm not Manticore Maxie"

She separated from Zack to turn back to Logan and then she looked back up at Zack again. Looked deep into her brother's eyes and saw his love for her, he was Zack, "How'd you…"

"Played the prodigal son for awhile. Finally let me out on a mission. No Logan" he said to look back over at his new brother-in-law and sure enough Logan's mouth was open, "They're not tracking me and as far as I can tell while I'm mostly machine underneath this, they didn't include any tracking devices…Too easy detect if anyone knows what to look for."

Logan let out a sigh, but it wasn't one of relief, at least not fully. "I'm gonna call Sebastian. Tell him we're coming over. I'm not taking any chances." as he was picking up the phone he looked back, "It's good to see you Zack" he nodded.

Max laughed, "Come meet your nephew big brother."

* * *

"Wow Maxie" he said looking down at the crib and stroking the infant's blue terry cloth covered back. 

"I know" she beamed.

"How old is he?"

"13 weeks" she said brushing up against him, leaning over to lift up her son who slightly fussed at being awakened, her shark DNA having definitely skipped him. "According to Lydecker though he's at least 6 months developmentally." She made a face as she looked away from Alex and to Zack, "I think he might be on the Logan train of thought though." They wanted her son to be a genius, she just wanted him to be a regular kid.

"You let Lydecker near your kid?" All of Zack's protectiveness kicked in.

Max laughed, he was worried Lydecker would sell them out, she'd worried about that too from time to time, but who besides him knew everything she and her sibs, not to mention their kids were up against. "He's not too bad nowadays. He randomly shows up to check up on us."

"Max…"

She laughed again, "Don't worry, I'll watch my back. Hold your nephew" she said and started transferring him over before Zack could refuse. He awkwardly took the baby, feeling out of place holding something so small and delicate.

"So does he have a name or what?"

Max smiled as her son clutched her finger and she looked up to Zack, "Alexander Zachary. Figured since none of this…" She couldn't finish the words and instead took her brother's hand and completed the circle between them.

"I couldn't let you go Maxie" he said roughly and he kissed the top of her head. When he looked up again he saw Logan standing in the doorway, "So can your friend see us?"

"Yea" he nodded.

* * *

"Thank you" Logan said as the two men sat in silence alone in a room awaiting Sebastian's final results, Max was outside pushing Alex in his stroller trying to get him back to sleep. 

Zack looked over confused, Logan was definitely not the man who would ever thank him for turning up and interrupting his perfect little life.

"For Max, if I could have…" _If he could have given his own life, he would have._

Zack nodded, not allowing any words to pass his lips, not trusting his emotions. Logan loved her like he loved her, _in those few short moments when he thought he'd lost her…_Finally he gruffly said, "You ever hurt her or my nephew, I'll kill you."

"You'd be too late, I'd already be dead." Logan wasn't lying, if he ever did anything to hurt them…He would never allow it to come to that though, he would put a bullet to his own head before allowing that to happen.

* * *

"So how goes the job?" she asked unaware of the hazel eyes watching them. 

Zack sighed and pushed his bike as she walked along with the stroller.

"Come on Sammy, weren't you once his golden boy?"

"How long do I have to suck up to Normal?"

She laughed, "You're calling him Sir for at least another month."

He groaned, he'd already been at this for 3 weeks…He couldn't take anymore. He wasn't ready to leave them yet though.

He needed the time with his family, not just Max and Alex or Xander as others called him, Max and Logan had wanted to give him a timeless, yet modern name. If he'd come just a few months earlier he would have met Jace again for the first time in 13 years and her son, Max's namesake. But as it was Krit, Syl, and Zane along with Shep, his faithful four-legged companion had arrived in Seattle to welcome him back from the dead, he was sure at least a few others would eventually follow given time, after all it had only been 3 weeks. Lydecker had come too and said _'I'm proud of you son.'_ It had taken Zack a few moments to remember to remind Lydecker he wasn't his son and he pushed away how good it felt to be praised by him, he wasn't ten anymore.

"I don't think so."

"I do…Do you have any idea how hard I groveled to get your job back? Me grovel and to Normal of all people" she groaned as she laughed.

He wrapped an arm around her "And that's why I love you little sister"

Max smiled and walked with him like that for a few, her dying had definitely been good in convincing the two main men of her previous life to not take her for granted.

* * *

She went flying back into the wall and Zack turned to go after Logan. Who hadn't left like she'd screamed at him to when Zack had lost it. Something had been wrong for this past week, the brother who had returned to her 3 months ago had been disappearing, but she never expected this. She'd barely managed to pry Zack off of Logan, his strength almost greater than hers because of his anger. Logan had stumbled trying to stand back up after being choked, but he wouldn't leave. He wouldn't leave her or their son, who had started crying from the nursery as the noise had started. He didn't want to lead Zack to Alex so he stopped in the office and made a frantic grab at the drawer for his gun.

He heard the shot softened by the silencer just as his hand was covering the gun. He turned, gun in hand to see Alec standing in his living room, Zack lying on the floor, a pool of blood starting to surround him and Max still sitting on the floor where she'd landed in shock.

Alec shook his head as he turned to look at Max, "I'm sorry. I really didn't think…" he hadn't thought the reprogramming he heard of before being assigned to his mission had worked, he'd watched her just to be on the safe side. .._If he hadn't been…_

Max's mouth was open in shock as she looked from Alec to Zack, her brother lying dead on the floor…He had been trying to kill Logan though…She couldn't understand it, _how could her brother…_

Alec didn't fully understand himself, he didn't know why Zack had gone after Logan and not Max. He knew Manticore was after everyone involved in the explosion in the DNA lab…Then again how Zack looked at Max…There would be no amount of reprogramming possible for him to kill her. Logan though… "Someone should probably go quiet the kid before your neighbors turn up."

Logan nodded as he walked out of the room still in a daze. Alec had let Max go over two years ago, given her back to him and now he'd saved Logan's life, Logan wasn't really sure how or why either event had happened, but they had.

Logan walked out into the room with his now calm son his arms, making sure to shield his eyes from his uncle's dead body. "Max" he said walking over to his still wife, no emotions visible in her eyes or on her face, she was just staring at Zack's body.

"Logan we should get this cleaned up" Alec said from behind him.

Logan nodded, squatting down before Max, "Max that wasn't him. That was Manticore."

She nodded, bit her lip a little and tried to focus up on Logan and not Zack's body.

"Take Alex and go to the nursery."

"But Zack…" she whimpered softly

"That's not Zack Max," he touched her breast where Zack's heart lay beneath, "This is Zack."

Her eyes looked up at him, tears starting to fill them and then back over to Zack.

"Take Alex Max" he shifted the baby over to her arms and she looked down at their son, alert and bright at six and a half months, blonde hair, his eyes long since made the change from newborn blue to green, so focused on her face. She looked back up at Logan, "That's not Zack Max" he said shaking his head. He placed a hand under her arm and helped her up and placed his body in between hers and Zack's, limiting her view as he walked them out of the room.

* * *

Alec gave them one final look before he left the apartment, Max still so eerily still and silent with the sleeping baby in her arms, curled into Logan's side on the daybed. Zack's body now resting in the trunk of his car with instructions from Logan on where to take it. He hadn't wanted Alec to dump it, _"I owe too much to him" _he'd said, _"I owe too much to you too." _he'd added. So Logan would give a funeral to the man who had tried to kill him, but was also the man who had given him back a reason to live, either a place for Max to visit or ashes to scatter in the wind, but he wouldn't dump him like garbage. 

He knew they'd get over this. He knew she wouldn't allow this to mar the memory of her brother. One day she would be happy that they'd had these final months, she wouldn't give them so much power over her. She wouldn't allow them to destroy her happiness, no matter how many times they tried.

As he walked away from the doorway he thought about just leaving now. Starting over, getting another chance like Max. That would have to wait for another mission though, he wouldn't bring Manticore to Seattle, he wouldn't risk them finding out about her. He'd just leave them wondering if their mission was completed or not.

He finally heard Max's sobs emerge as he reached the door and Logan's comforting words that he knew didn't effect her. It was his presence that would bring her relief, the sound of his voice, no words could make her understand this loss. She would be okay though, she had too much to lose if she gave into the grief and Logan would never let her go, never let her give into the pain. They would be okay. She would stay safe this time.

_

* * *

_

Damn it people that hadn't been my plea for reviews in the last chapter (though that did get this chapter written ridiculously quick), don't you guys know what my pleading looks like by now? I was saving that for this chapter, the final chapter, I know better than to expect you people to review this frequently.

Oh well I hoped you enjoyed and if you didn't please blame huntress k, not me. Oh and what's this whole book club thing about fanfics? Can someone pass back to me what gets said? Come on, I'm a big girl, I can handle it. I'm okay with nitpicking (good eye btw Babyangel) and I can handle hearing what people don't like (which I'm sure I'm going to hear about now).

Okay well anyway, that's the end of the story this time, if you wanna be great you can review again. Thanks for reading and all the reviews from the last chapter.


End file.
